legendsmodfandomcom-20200215-history
Loki
Loki is a supervillain and anti-hero published by Marvel comics. First appearing in Journey Into Mystery #85 (October 1962), he is the foster brother and arch-nemesis of the superhero Thor. Known as "the God of Mischief and Lies", Loki is a master of trickery, manipulation and deception, qualities which he often uses when battling opponents. First added into the mod in version 1.9 as a boss, Loki's suit can be crafted in the Villain Maker. Wearing it gives the player the ability to teleport, summon projectiles and other abilities the character has. Backstory Loki Laufeyson is the son of the Frost Giant Laufey. After his father was killed in combat by the Asgardian King Odin, the latter took Loki in as his own son intent on raising him to be a bridge between the two species. Whilst growing up, Loki became friend with his "brother" Thor, who he would often play tricks on for amusement. Though initially simple and mischievous, they would sometime turn to deadly or dangerous to those caught within these pranks. Loki's cunning intelligence would lead to him developing various skills whilst growing up, including master manipulation and skills in magic. When he reach adulthood, Loki became known as "the God of Mischief and Lies". Eventually, he learnt of his heritage, causing both anger and resentment towards Odin. Determined to claim the thrown of Asgard from Odin and Thor, Loki would make alliances with various species that held grudges towards Odin and the Asgardians. Defeated by Thor, he was imprisoned by Odin within a tree, until a person shed a single tear for him. However, Loki managed to escape by tricking the guardian of the Bifrost Heimdell into doing so. At this time, Thor had now been operating on Earth after being exiled by Odin for almost causing a war with the Frost Giants. Seeing this as a way of gaining power, Loki decided to defeat his brother and take control of both Earth and Asgard. This drew him into conflict with not only Thor but with other superheroes, including Iron Man and Doctor Strange. Loki would also be indirectly responsible for founding the Avengers when he tried to lead an alien invasion for the Chitauri. In the Mod Loki has been in the mod since version 1.9. Originally added as a boss for the player to fight, he will attack them with a Chitauri Spear, which will fire magical blasts, some of which are explosive. Beating him will cause Loki to drop the spear and 2 Gold Asgardian Steel ingots. In 4.0, Loki's suit became craftable in the Villain Maker. Wearing it will give the player Speed 6 (when sprinting), Strength 9, Acrobatics 1 and Regeneration 5. Loki is also skilled in magic, meaning his can easily fight and possibly defeat Superman. He can also teleport to nearby locations (Suit Ability 3 Key), Levitate (Suit Ability 2 Key and Space Bar), fire Eldritch Energy Blasts (Suit Ability 1 Key) and summon a Chitauri Staff (Weapon Equip Key). Loki is also has Fire Resistance and Water Breathing. He is also immune to Poison, Hunger, Wither, Suffocation and Fall Damage. Crafting To craft Loki, you will need: *18 Gold Asgardian Steel *6 Black Cloth *2 Black-Iron Blocks Loki Helmet Recipe.png|Loki's Helmet Recipe Loki Chestpiece Recipe.png|Loki's Chestpiece Recipe Loki Leggings Recipe.png|Loki's Leggings Recipe Loki Boots Recipe.png|Loki's Boots Recipe Category:Characters Category:Supervillains Category:Anti-Heroes Category:Bosses Category:Marvel Category:Masters of Evil Category:Asgard